


【霍非】短炮长枪（上）

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 双向暗恋，双洁。双方都以为对方只把自己当炮友的车。
Relationships: 霍文斯/罗非
Kudos: 11
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非】短炮长枪（上）

**霍文斯 x 罗非**  
  
有悖于心理博弈下的最优解。  
白天已经算是贴了冷屁股，他确实不该再捧着热脸敲沙利文公寓的门——腆、臊和字面上的热脸，他来前洗了澡。  
皮肤还流连着热腾腾的水汽，潮湿的鬓角排遣似的渗出过饱和的水分，一滴滴地，顺着剃净的腮颌滑进过于周正的西装——郑重其事到甚至扎了领带——像沙漏，嗫嗫喏喏地泄沙计时。  
两分钟，门开了。  
罗非没有立时关门，捏着门把斜眼看他，古典酒杯虚虚拎在手里，像局势，在越界和划清界限间摇摇欲坠。  
“……做、做吗？”霍文斯在门缝缩回一线前开口。  
和他本意南辕北辙，但作为敲门砖，唯一可行。他正试图主动退回床伴身份——如果，断联三个月，他在罗非眼里，还残存解决性欲的利用价值的话。更悲观的，他无数次心酸地设想过，房内可能不止一人。  
罗非犀利地审视。霍文斯扯扯右嘴角，挂上玩世不恭的笑，暧昧，贪婪，挑逗，好像真的纯粹为一场性爱而来。  
撑着门框的手肘垂下，霍文斯顺势挤进暖黄色的公寓。  
得寸，当进尺。  
  
“水热着。”罗非冷淡抬眼示意浴室。  
这句其实多余。霍文斯并不难看出他也刚洗过澡。法兰绒浴袍松松垮垮地挂在罗非身上，腰带只虚绾了个结，锁骨甚至半个胸在抬手时若隐若现，像白蘋洲荡漾在一汪靛蓝的春水里。  
霍文斯向来难以抵御罗非风情万种又拒人千里的慵懒，半年前就是在同样的意乱情迷中沦陷。他咽了咽口水，润泽燥热而干渴的喉咙，有条不紊地脱鞋、挂外套，将腾然而起的欲望尽量延长和积攒。他知道怎样能使自己等会儿表现得更好，他需要表现得更好……  
来人温吞到心不在焉的动作，让罗非的情绪并不似表面那般淡然安明。他倚着吧台啜酒，杯沿压在唇上，酒液却始终以微斜的平面逗留在底部。  
霍文斯终于想起还未回应暗示。  
“洗过了。”他抹了把被发梢延下的水线打湿的后脖颈，戏谑地向罗非摊开不再干燥的右手。不遗余力地，面面俱到地，塑造急色的形象。  
罗非瞥了一眼，意兴阑珊地放下依旧半满的酒杯，向卧室走去。腰带大概被解了，飘在随步荡起的浴袍两侧，像抓不住却又勾人的长风。  
浪荡的笑只堪堪维持到罗非转身。霍文斯垂下故作兴奋的脸。那杯白兰地持续氧化，使空气异常粘稠和熏郁。他左右扭了几下领带，深深地、长长地吸吐，顿了顿，又拽松，取下；然后是衬衫、长裤、袜子，一一叠好，堆在沙发上。  
  
窗帘已严丝合缝。  
猛地步入黑暗，再看罗非的身影便有些失真。轮廓边缘模糊，如锈钝的锯齿竭力割裂昏昧的氛围，保持着阴暗而警醒的疏离。霍文斯极力忽略心头浮起的沮丧，大步上前，左手探进形同虚设的浴袍，贴上罗非绷紧的腰肢，右手托住后颈，迫使罗非微微昂头，与他吻在一起。  
香舌软滑，檀口高温，白兰地的醇香在戳捣中愈益糜烂，比以往任何一次都清浅，却醉得霍文斯神志不清。  
重新将这副已格外熟悉的身子赤裸裸地拢在怀里的狂喜，让他忘乎所以。与罗非接吻比做爱永远更让霍文斯失控。即使肌肤相亲，水乳交融，他依旧觉得罗非遥不可及地疏冷，是场单相思的追逐；而两舌纠缠，听着罗非与自己同步的微喘从不知谁的唇齿间溢出时，他才觉得彼此熟悉。霍文斯庆幸，第一次滚上床时，罗非就默许索吻——无心的慷慨，让他在冰冷的床伴义务里，可以光明正大地逾越雷池，从而不被灭顶的苦海淹没。  
吻漫长、深入而炽烈。  
霍文斯将罗非向自己胸前更紧密地推挤，右手上挪，指尖插入后脑勺蓬松的鬈发中，左手顺势从已经瘫软的腰下溜，揉着滑腻而挺翘的臀部。手感上佳，他忍不住恶劣地大力揉搓，带动罗非整个下体微不可察地摇晃，从而被动地一波波撞醒两人伏在耻毛中的性器。  
直到罗非轻轻推拒，霍文斯才放过折磨了太久的唇，偏头，贴在他的颈窝沿着经脉轻吮，是预警的安抚；手指则向臀间那个湿热的蜜穴探去。他在客厅里搓热了手，唯恐僵硬的开拓会伤着罗非。  
左手所及，比埋在发间的右手更潮湿和温热，几乎陷在泥泞的水泊中——融化的KY Jelly充盈着幽深的穴道。  
做过多少心理准备都没用。他觉得自己要疯了。

他不会认错质地。第一次就着凡士林仓促上阵，之后他就特意淘来了医用KY润滑剂，自此两人上了道。  
霍文斯没有傻到认为这扩张是为他准备的。事实上，他不过两个小时前才以冠冕堂皇的理由从沙探长嘴里打听到住处，可以说，他是意料之外的不速之客，尽管罗非纵容了他。  
电光火石地，他想到罗非不合作息的澡和习惯性的事前酒。或许……罗非本来在等某个床伴，甚至为此破天荒地亵玩自己，以取悦和便利那个幸运的混蛋。而他，他不过截了胡。  
这个残酷的事实，让早就凄凉而苦涩的心猛地迸发出乍裂般的疼痛。他觉得喉头发苦，泛着血腥味。  
天崩地裂的痛苦如此浓郁，让他发狠地直接将三根手指一捅到底，同时吮上罗非的喉结，强迫他闷回脱口而出的小声尖叫。里面紧凑却滑溜，霍文斯熟练地屈张和收放手指，搅动出叽叽咕咕的水声。罗非终于攀上他的后肩，瘫软着呜咽。  
他就势压着罗非陷入床铺。  
手还在小穴里探路。罗非唇上残留着亲吻的水渍，在客厅晕来的昏黄灯光里明明灭灭，霍文斯沉默地盯了半晌。避开嘴，从喉结、锁骨一路吻到深粉的胸。他含住逐渐硬起和胀大的乳粒，舔舐，吮吸，敏锐地捕捉着身下人含混的低吟及微弱的颤抖。  
罗非的阴茎已颤巍巍地翘起，染得霍文斯小腹湿漉漉，而两条长而直的腿，柔软地，缠绵地，来回蹭着霍文斯的大腿外侧，甚至懒洋洋地勾住他的膝弯。  
……他之前从未这样主动过。霍文斯眼神一黯，抽出手，将罗非剥光并整个掀翻，摁趴在床上。  
他讨厌背入，这样不便与罗非随时接吻。而霍文斯抚慰时想吻他，蓄力时想吻他，操干时想吻他，高潮时更想吻他，恨不得从头到尾口舌相缠。今天却只有这个姿势合适。他怕看到罗非的脸，哪怕只是一秒钟恍惚出窍的神色，他都会无法自控地嫉妒可能出现在他脑海中的人。  
霍文斯拍打了几下臀尖，向两边扒拉开殷红的两瓣屁股，露出湿淋淋的穴口，拽下自己的内裤，把硬得发紫发烫的阴茎缓慢地抵了进去。  
拓张做得很到位，罗非只是稍有凝滞，很快就不再紧绷。霍文斯进门后屡次暗自告诫自己，今天要循序渐进、无微不至。可现在，去他妈的贴心床伴，醋意上头的他只想一口气吞噬罗非。  
他狠命地把罗非的臀向上、向外推，让小洞完整暴露在视线中。粗长的阴茎将穴口的褶皱完全撑开和捋平，只剩白嫩的臀肉水晶晶地包裹着狰狞的柱体。霍文斯轻轻地抽动五六下，仰着脸，在紧致肠肉的吸吮中舒爽地喟叹出声。这种节奏缓慢的操弄，让罗非甘愿地堕入欲潮，随着晃动闷哼，绵软、轻柔。

他觉得不公平。  
完全找不到罗非踪迹的三个月，作为一个心理医生，他竟然也开始酗酒，在昏沉的醉意中靠着浅薄的回忆自我抚慰，甚至可以因想起罗非在床上的迷蒙情态而硬上大半夜。他过得浑浑噩噩；而罗非，罗非是否庆幸可以摆脱他的……纠缠？  
曾生捱过求而不得之痛的人，总在一尝夙愿时格外吝啬，也格外猖狂。霍文斯不再克制自己阴暗暴虐的冲动，捏住罗非细瘦的腰肢，照着印象中的那块凸起的位置，重重地抵弄上去。罗非敏感地尖叫一声，随后呻吟变得越来越失控，断断续续。霍文斯正在以凶猛而疯狂的速度，瞄准着那一点戳刺，几乎是射精前冲刺的架势。  
那块敏感处生得浅，并不能让霍文斯的性器满足，但他不在乎，他只想让罗非承受自己施予的铺天盖地的欢愉，再也避无可避。  
过于肆虐的冲击让罗非本能地想合拢双腿，将凶器挤出去，但霍文斯的腿死死地压制住了他。他只能不由自主地咬上枕头，低声叫着霍文斯，不断拱着腰疏导这种排山倒海席卷来的快感。  
任取任求的姿态和呼叫自己名字的举动让霍文斯略微满意。他停下赌气式的捣弄，把阴茎抽出大半截，定了定神，放缓性爱的节奏，开始轻而浅地抽插。娇嫩的龟头摩擦着柔软的内壁，同时也被轻微凸起的内壁摩擦。霍文斯顺着惬意的律动，将两手从腰际摸上去，在光裸的脊背缓慢打着圈，安抚刚才被折磨狠的人。  
罗非不再紧张地嵌在枕头里，他稍稍侧头，大口大口地呼吸，小猫似的轻哼。手默默地探下去，套弄自己被困在身榻之间的粉嫩性器。一直被忽略的阴茎硬得发痒，委委屈屈渗着清液。  
霍文斯有些愧疚，低下上身，伸着舌头舔舐，从白细的脖颈、微凸的蝴蝶骨、清薄的脊梁，到纤瘦的楚腰、凹陷的腰窝和被他撞红的翘臀。卧室里晦暗得很，即使贴得如此近，他还是无法确定，途经的这些娇嫩肌肤上是否有可疑的性爱残痕。越想到这种可能性，就越嫉恨和惶恐，他加重气力，开始往复地啃咬，操弄也逐渐加速。  
像动物的尿液一样，满背亮晶晶的唾液让他恍然觉得给罗非打上了独有的标记，激起了护食的本能。他双手从罗非大腿后穿过，撑着床，一边抽动，一边将罗非的臀部向上托起。  
这个姿势使耸动更顺利，他将罗非双腿分得更开，开始新一轮粗鲁的肏干。霍文斯使上了极大力气，次次都碾过罗非的敏感点，奋力地戳向阴茎能及的最深处。两个垂头的囊袋拍打在臀尖，发着情色的啪啪声，像急不可耐的饥民，几乎要同时挤进狭窄的小穴。  
罗非早已无暇照顾自己的性器。两只手紧紧攥着枕头，青筋暴起，骨节泛白，却徒劳无益。捣动异常歹毒，快、深且准，他甚至被撞得往前挪移，手背时不时撞上床头板。罗非无助地晃着头，把所有喘息闷在松软的枕头里。事实上，他从头到尾都在绵延不绝地吟叫，以致如今只能嘶哑地，虚弱地，破碎地轻声叫唤。  
霍文斯几近癫狂地持续进攻，像要把他干死在床上。  
莫大的刺激使罗非不住地颤抖，生理泪水浸湿枕头，呻吟着射在了床单上——他已经被举得微微离了床，于是他能清晰感受到，自己的阴茎像漏尿一样滴下浊液，而后软绵绵地耷拉着，在不曾减速的肏干中前后摇晃。

肉穴因射精而痉挛地绞紧，霍文斯被夹得头皮发麻，粗喘着继续捣动。他想灌满这块地方，让他怀孕似的揣着属于自己的东西，他想戳烂这个可能已公诸于众的密境，用酷刑逼问罗非是否人尽可夫，他想就着这个姿势焊死为连体婴儿，让觊觎的人无从下手……  
霍文斯狠狠地顶弄几下，在狂潮冲上脑仁前，抽了出来。  
他看到罗非的腰因这意外的抽离而塌陷下去。也许是在庆幸没有内射？或者，失望？霍文斯为自欺欺人的妄想而苦笑，轻轻放平罗非，从身下收回双臂，迅速撸动涨紫的性器，低吼着射在罗非精巧的腰窝。  
浊液很快向两边流下，他胡乱抹了两把，长手长脚地俯下去，叠在罗非那具在微凉的空气里颤抖的身躯上，阖着眼轻蹭罗非柔软的鬈发。即使情事如此火热，都不足以烘干他的湿发，正好适合隐藏霍文斯夺眶而出的眼泪。射精的脆弱感加重了他的悲凉，被压抑的委屈一阵阵地挣脱妒忌和愤怒的束缚。  
罗非不安地动了动，想转身。霍文斯掰过他的头，蛮横地吻了上去。他不能接受罗非此时说出任何刻薄话——比如理性地评价他的床技，甚至拿某个人做参照，比如绝情地叫停这场来之不易的重温故梦——每一句都会让他当场心碎而死。  
无话出口。罗非扭着脸顺从而乖巧地迎合他，舌尖讨好似的舔着他的上颌。霍文斯反而无端地更想哭。他中断了吻，匆匆别过脑袋，磕在罗非的肩胛骨上。  
一时再无其他声响，只有两人暧昧不明、情绪各异的喘息。  
霍文斯将不稳的哭意化作反复几次的吐纳，掩饰喉咙口咕噜的抽泣声，装作在平息激烈情事后过快的呼吸。“继续？”声音仍微颤且嘶哑。  
罗非不置可否，把脸重新埋回枕头里，双手攥起枕套。  
他总是这样。在每轮性事的间隔，懒厌、冷漠，好似只是施舍善心来迎合霍文斯的一头热。这让霍文斯挫败，觉得自己像个因早射而羞耻的毛头小子，虽然他知道自己并不是，相反，伺候得罗非很舒服。  
霍文斯把半硬的性器在罗非沾满黏液的臀间蹭了蹭，右手托着，对已被揉红的臀尖上下敲打。这种形似全盘掌控的体位和前戏，虚壮着他的征服感，并在罗非轻幅的不适扭动中愈燃愈烈，缩短了不应期。  
他耸胯，将再次粗胀的阴茎顶回翕动的穴里。  
必须表现得更好，或说，最好。如果…如果他现在只是床伴中可有可无的一个。  
  
只有迷瞪和昏睡时的罗非是温顺的。  
霍文斯把打瞌睡的他揽在怀里，一点点地用湿毛巾擦拭那具遍布吻痕、沾满精液的身体。温烫毛巾带来的触觉让阖着眼的人舒服地低吟，像猫儿被顺毛时的哼哼。  
这种岁月静好虚幻如骗局，更像三个月前，罗非不告而别的前一晚两人短暂的甜蜜。霍文斯触景生情，继而丢盔卸甲。他努力按捺起伏的情愫，耐心清理，又从柜子里翻出床单换上，散开被子妥帖地帮罗非盖好。然后，放了一浴缸冷水，迈进去，咬着牙埋头，让微烫的泪无声匿迹。  
霍文斯在破晓时狼狈地逃出温存一晚的公寓。

窗边搁电话的小圆桌空荡荡，浅得与一众红褐的家具很不搭调。朝阳渗透并坠落，使这一块儿在晨曦中光秃到刺眼。  
罗非缓慢地蜷屈起腿，又忍着酸痛搁在地上，起身。过久的固定姿态的紧绷，使脚趾带着小腿都微微抽筋；大腿内侧经磨历撞，只能半步半步蹒跚地跨。三个月的禁欲让后穴又退回了艰涩脆弱的原态，一夜高强度的性事后，红肿、刺痛而酸胀。  
他倒觉得自己像初承帝欢的宫娥，身体疼痛却愉悦，而感性和理性都指向欣忭，于是并不值得抱怨，也无可抱怨。  
罗非艰难地蹭到窗台，弯腰，从窗帘后的角落里捡起褐色桌布。在两分钟之内无意发现、并胡乱藏住的桌布已然团得皱皱巴巴。他不合时宜地想起昨晚始终绊在霍文斯脚踝上的内裤，滞留在体外的精液，和背对的性交。像土娼门上的八卦牌，招摇，刺眼，提醒着他，这是嫖。  
细节总是薄弱且真实。就像三个月前的清晨，他在转角无意看到霍文斯整理着领带，一脸餍足地从大帅夫人房里出来——所有他以为的两厢情愿的浓情蜜意就此浇灭。  
真的浇灭了吗？  
罗非无法对着一身情爱痕迹掩耳盗铃，便只能叹气，长而沉，最后带出一声哽咽。他把显然报废的桌布试着往平里扯，又撑直扽了扽。褶皱里的笔迹倏然清晰。  
高频地，凌乱地，错落着霍文斯三个字。

昨晚，霍文斯来前两小时。  
罗非攥着钢笔接起电话。刚来的特约顾问突兀地索要另一顾问的地址，沙探长拿不定主意。钢笔在桌布上逡巡，蓝墨水洇湿，污渍逐渐从一个个顿点排列成无意识落笔却规律反复的人名。  
“……给他吧。”  
  
-TBC-


End file.
